


The End Wich Was The Beginning

by RedBlackSky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, BAMF Han Solo, BAMF Leia Organa, BAMF Luke, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, BAMF Padmé Amidala, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Needs A Hug, Except The Bad Guys, F/M, Force-Sensitive Shmi Skywalker, Gen, Han is Padme, Leia is Anakin, Luke is Obi-Wan, People are confused, Reincarnation, Shmi Skywalker Lives, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBlackSky/pseuds/RedBlackSky
Summary: Everybody was dead except them.They had to do something about it.Time-travel seemed a good solution.Of course, it wasn't.Or: In which time-travel doesn't work as planned, the Galaxy is screwed and how in hell did Han Solo become a politician exactly?Or: Where everybody is utterly confused except, like, four people who ar ereally having fun, and where the skywalkers twins will never be named Luke and Leia.





	1. Where the Worst Idea Ever Is Proposed, Voted and Executed, by Leia Organa

**Author's Note:**

> So...My first work in the Star Wars fandom, my first work in crack...
> 
> The first chapter is prettu angsty, but it won't last. It won't last, guys.

Her son was dead.

Her son was dead.

Her son was dead.

Ben, her little boy with huge brown puppy eyes and the cutest thing alive, was dead.

Her son was dead.

Her son was dead.

Her son was dead.

Her son was dead at the hand of the girl she almost considered as her daughter.

Her son was dead. Her son was dead. Her son was dead.

***

Her daughter was dead.

Her daughter was dead.

Her daughter was dead.

Rey – who wasn’t her daughter by blood but she considered her as it nonetheless – was dead at the hand of her son.

Her daughter was dead.

Her daughter was dead.

Her daughter was dead.

Her daughter, with her strong will and brown doe eyes was dead.

Her daughter was dead. Her daughter was dead.Her daughter was dead.

***

Her sons were dead.

Her sons were dead.

Her sons were dead.

Poe and Finn, with their courage and will and heart, were dead.

Her sons were dead.

Her sons were dead.

Her sons were dead.

Her sons – who weren’t hers, just like Rey wasn’t hers – were dead at the hands of her son, helping her daughter defeating him and saving the galaxy.

Her sons were dead. Her sons were dead. Her sons were dead.

***

She was tired. Leia Organa-Solo couldn’t keep living. She lost almost everything – her world, her family, her friends, her children.

She didn’t know how much time she spent weeping. In the end, her husband took her out of her desolation.

Her husband knew. He was the one coming with the idea.

They all changed their names to honor Luke’s and her grandmother, before they fled to finish their lives away.

Leia Naberrie was another woman. She held the memories of the ones she lost close, and she threw herself in the tasks of raising the Forces sensitives children, being a mother once again.

It was almost nice. Her husband was the fatherly figure, Han Naberrie, formerly Solo, doing a wonderful job (she knew that without Snoke, her son would have been a wonderful man with a father like this). She was the mother and her brother, Luke Naberrie born Skywalker, was their master.

But even if her live had a point again, she would never be whole again. Not after everything that happened.

***

Luke had the idea.

\- Guys, I had to tell you.

\- What?

\- I was travelling with the elder younglings…

\- And…

\- And we found this lovely planet…

\- GET TO THE POINT, LUKE!!! She yelled.

\- I found something about time-travel. We can fix everything.

The married couple exchanged a look.

\- What are we waiting for?


	2. Chapter 2: Where the Galaxy is so screwed there’s nothing else to do than laugh, by Leia Organa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time-travel to the past. How could they even think it would work well?
> 
> Or: Leia needs time to understands the things, but when she does, she screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Yay!
> 
> I can't believe this hing actually has kudos! Thank you so much guys! I had the idea while scrolling through tumblr and I thought 'hey, it would be fun to write', but I never thought that people would have fun reading it! I'm so happy you liked it!

They were in a circle, holding hands and saying some occult things.

Then a flash.

Then… Nothing.

***

She spent ages imprisoned in the dark.There wasn’t any light, any moves possible. Nothing.

Then the pain.

The excruciating pain.

She was being compressed from everywhere. Then she was free from pain and in the light. 

She screamed. She screamed and then she wept. She finally wept her children and family and friends and world. 

***  


She understood she was a baby after an embarrassing amount of times and swore herself she would never let Han know. She was the brain; she shouldn’t take that much time for something that obvious.

(It was a chance she was there to be the brain, because Luke was either too stupid or too mystical to be useful and Han managed to be even more useless when it came to thinking. How she came to love those two idiots, she would never know.) 

And after a year in what obviously was her new life, she discovered the truth while her mother was gently rocking her. 

"Sh, sweetheart, sh… Everything’s fine, baby… Calm down, sweetheart… Mommy’s here, Anakin, mommy’s here…"

She was Anakin Skywalker. 

She, Leia Organa-Solo-Skywalker-Naberrie, was Anakin Skywalker. 

The Galaxy was so screwed. She was pretty sure that she could, she would be rolling on the ground with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Leia is Anakin. Yup.
> 
> Very short chapter, but well, it says what I needed it to say.
> 
> About 'Leia Organa-Solo-Skywalker-Naberrie': Leia's name is Organa-Solo after her marriage. I added Skywalker because I thought that Leia, even if she hates Anakin, loves Luke and decided to honor their bond. And about Naberrie... Well, in the first chapter, they changed their names to end their lives in peace. So, I added Naberrie to the three other.
> 
> Just for you to know, since it will not be written but only suggested: over the years, Leia will identify herself as Anakin, a man. So in the next chapters, she'll call herself Anakin and use masculine pronouns.
> 
> You're warned for next chpters.


End file.
